La verdad
by AniKamia666
Summary: Vaya, vaya Maki... ¿Qué harás frente a los sentimientos que tienes hacia Umi? ¡Confiesate!


_Es brillante._

 _Es fantástica._

 _Es simplemente... Hermosa._

 _— ¡Genial Umi!— Honoka se abalanzaba a abrazar a mi senpai de cabello azul._

 _— ¡Harasho! Tu voz es sorprendente cuando decides soltarte un poco más._

 _— Solo sé que cuando voy a hacer algo, quiero hacerlo bien, no es nada sorprendente.— Umi se rascaba la mejilla un tanto apenada._

 _— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Es maravillosa nya!_

 _— Deberías hacer un solo en alguna presentación._

 _— No, no ¿Cómo creen? Me paralizaria en cuanto pisara el escenario._

 _— Yo lo hice.— Nico infló el pecho._

 _— Frente a tus hermanos.— enarqué la ceja._

 _— ¡Bueno puedo con eso y más! Cielos... ¡Soy la idol número 1 del universo!_

 _— Si, claro..._

 _— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _— A veces puedes ser muy inmadura._

 _— ¿Yo, inmadura? ¡Agh! ¿Cómo me puede decir eso alguien que aún cree que exi...?_

 _— ¡No!— Kotori y Rin taclearon a Nico._

 _— ¿Qué?— siempre que mi senpai pelinegra intentaba decir algo así, alguien la detenía._

 _Nunca me decían nada._

 _No soy una niña ¿Saben?_

 _— No es nada Maki, todo está bien, ven.— Umi puso su mano en mi espalda y yo sentí mi cuerpo paralizarse._

 _— N-No necesito que me muestres la salida.— Dije mientras me apartaba y me volteaba._

 _— Está bien.— sonrió._

 _Salí de la habitación para ir a los vestidores con Hanayo y Rin._

 _Hoy habíamos cantado algunas canciones y determinamos a quién le quedaban mejor. Incluso habíamos hecho algunas sub unidades._

 _Fuimos a la cafetería a la que solíamos ir después de las practicas._

 _— ¡Honoka! Tenemos una presentación pronto, es tu décimo pan ¿Acaso quieres que te ponga a dieta y trote de nuevo?_

 _Vi cómo Hanayo detenía el arroz que había tomado con sus palillos._

 _— Tu estás bien Hanayo, tranquila.— dijo Umi, tranquilizadora._

 _— Qué alivio, por un momento pensé que me regañarias también._

 _— No, no. Has comido lo justo y necesario. Pero aquí...— Miró a Honoka._

 _— Pero Umi, hemos trabajado muy duro~_

 _— No habría problema en que comieras incluso seis más si no hubiéramos confeccionado los trajes ya, pero Kotori los tiene listos. No puedo permitir que subas de peso antes de la presentación._

 _— Jum.— Honoka infló las mejillas — Solo éste, te juro que es el último... O quizá... ¿Podría otro?_

 _Umi suspiró._

 _— Está bien, pero quiero diez vueltas a la pista mañana._

 _— Ugh... ¡Lo valdrá!— sin remordimiento, la castaña dió otro gran mordisco al pan de melón que tenía en sus manos._

 _Umi se preocupa demasiado, todos sabemos que el metabolismo de Honoka es bastante rápido, no es de extrañar que coma tanto._

 _Yo soy demasiado bien portada, no hay forma de que me diga algo o muestre esa preocupación por mi._

 _A decir verdad, no creo que ni siquiera note que existo._

 _Al menos no hasta la práctica._

 _— Te adelantas demasiado Maki, mira, es así.— Umi me enseñó el pasó contando los tiempos._

 _— A ver... One, two, three, fo... ¡Ah!— caí hacia adelante._

 _— ¡Maki!, ¡¿Estás bien?!_

 _— Si, solo que tropecé, es un poco enredado este paso._

 _— Tranquila, ya lo conseguirás._

 _— E-Es obvio... ¡No es como si necesitara tu ayuda o algo así!— cerré los ojos._

 _— Lo sé, eres realmente talentosa, pero todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento._

 _— ¡Podré hacerlo!_

 _— Así se habla.— sonrió. A decir verdad estaba haciendo el paso mal a propósito. Solo quería que a mi también me dijera palabras amables o al menos me dijera: "Maki, no"._

 _— One, two, three..._

 _— Umi ~_

 _—... Four, five, six, seven, eight.— fue perfecto._

 _— ¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! Ya lo tienes, solo practica._

 _— S-Sabía que podría... Era obvio..._

 _— Oh... Bien... Disculpa, en un momento vuelvo.— corrió hacia Kotori, quien le había hablado hacía un momento._

 ** _"Sabía que podías hacerlo"_**

 _¿En serio?_

 _¿Solo eso me dirás?_

 _Quiero más... Un poco más de tu atención._

 _— ¡Pasé mi examen nya!_

 _— Felicidades Rin._

 _— ¿Qué hay de ti Kayo-chin?_

 _— No me fue mal.— sonrió._

 _— ¿Y tú Maki?— preguntó Rin yendo a mi escritorio._

 _— Ummm... Yo... Solo es un examen simulacro._

 _— ¿Reprobaste de nuevo?— me preguntó Hanayo preocupada._

 _— Algo así..._

 _— En los últimos meses has estado extraña. Tus calificaciones son perfectas pero tus exámenes de prueba tienen malos resultados ¿Algo te preocupa?_

 _— Puedes contarnoslo nya._

 _Me gusta Umi..._

 _— No pasa nada_

 _— ¿Segura?_

 _No._

 _— Si._

 _— Maki, puedes confiar en nosotras._

 _Lo sé, pero tengo miedo..._

 _— Eso ya lo han dicho muchas veces._

 _— Y lo seguiremos repitiendo nya._

 _— Gracias.— esbozé una sonrisa sincera. Al menos eso podía hacer._

 _— Bien, vayamos al club, vamos tarde y Nico debe estar hecha una furia._

 _Reímos y comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas._

 _— Un 96, no puedo creerlo.— se regocijaba Honoka._

 _— Haz estudiado para llegar hasta aquí._

 _— Y que lo digas... ¡Siento que llevo años sin dormir!_

 _— ¿Qué tal ustedes chicas?, ¿Cómo les fue?— preguntó Nozomi._

 _— ¡90 nya!_

 _— Obtuve un 98.— Hanayo sonrió con timidez — Aunque Maki no ha tenido la mejor racha últimamente._

 _— ¡Hanayo!_

 _— ¿Volviste a reprobar?_

 _— Bueno... No es que yo...— Jugué con mi cabello y desvié la mirada._

 _— Quizá necesitas una tutora._

 _— Bueno..._

 _— Podría ayudarte.— sonrió Umi — Puedes confiar en mi._

 _Quiero que lo hagas._

 _— No es necesario que lo hagas._

 _— Pero quiero ayudarte._

 ** _Ayúdame..._**

 _— No necesito tu ayuda senpai._

 _— Tranquila, si quieres empezamos hoy._

 ** _Sería perfecto._**

 _Salí de la sala sin responder. Escuché como Rin salió a buscarme, pero me oculté en un closet._

 _Pasó varias veces frente a la puerta y yo pedía al Dios del piano que no entrara._

 _Dejé de escuchar sus pasos._

 _¿Se habría rendido ya?_

 _— ¿Así que eso era nya?_

 _— ¡Ahhh!— grité por la sorpresa._

 _Rin se encontraba al lado de la puerta, no entró, solo se quedó ahí recargada._

 _— ¿Entonces si?_

 _— ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _— A tu enamoramiento._

 _— No estoy enamorada._

 _— ¿En serio?_

 _Estoy profundamente enamorada._

 _— ¡E-En serio!_

 _— Deberías ser más honesta Maki._

 _— Yo..._

 _— Tranquila nya._

 _Escuché como se alejó._

 _Salí del armario y caminé al club. Al parecer ya todas se habían ido._

 _Afuera estaba lloviendo. Genial, esto era lo que me faltaba._

 _— ¿No tienes sombrilla?_

 _Esa voz..._

 _— No..._

 _— ¿Quieres que caminemos a casa juntas?_

 ** _¡Si quiero!_**

 _— S... S... Si qu... Si no hay otra opción..._

 _La mirada de Umi se tornó triste por un momento. Me quedé muda._

 _— No la hay, lamento ser yo la que se quedara.— me extendió el paraguas e instintivamente lo tomé._

 _— Sabes Maki... Siempre que he intentado acercarme a ti, me repeles, casi como si no quisieras tenerme cerca o como si dijera algo que es obvio. Lo siento, solo trato de comprenderte._

 _— Umi..._

 _— Lamento ser tan aburrida y molesta para ti. Pero así soy yo, no puedo cambiar._

 _Comenzó a avanzar en la lluvia lentamente, como si no sintiera las gotas en su cara._

 _Oh Dios._

 _He sido una idiota..._

 _— ¡Umi!.— la alcancé._

 _Ella volteó hacia mi, quizá preguntándose donde había dejado el paraguas._

 _— Maki... Te vas a enfermar._

 _— No me importa..._

 _— Pero..._

 _— Escucha bien, porque será la última vez que lo diga._

 _— Yo, Maki... Estoy enamorada.— sus ojos se abrieron, en señal de asombro, creo que se esperaba todo menos eso — Y... La persona de la que estoy enamorada... Eres tú..._

 _De repente dejé de escuchar la lluvia y solo persistió un ruido blanco. Umi me miraba sin saber qué decir._

 _— Oh..._

 _La lluvia volvió._

 _—Si... "Oh"._

 _Regrese por su paraguas y se lo di. Ella lo tomó mientras me miraba con una expresión extraña._

 _No quise decir nada más, así que caminé._

 _No quería ir al instituto hoy._

 _Así que me quedé en cama con el pretexto de un resfriado. Reze por que mi mamá no pudiera venir a revisarme antes de las 5 de la tarde._

 _El timbre se escuchó._

 _Una sirvienta tocó a mi puerta y me dijo algo que me dejaría helada._

 _— La señorita Umi Sonoda está abajo, insiste en verla._

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 _— E-Entiendo.._

 ** _¿Por qué?_**

 _— ¿Qué le digo señorita?_

 ** _¿Me odias?_**

 _— Dile... Dile que suba..._

 _— Por supuesto señorita.— la empleada hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación._

 _En cuanto la perdí de vista, salté de la cama y me cepillé el cabello. Arreglé lo más que pude mi atuendo y esperé._

 _Sentía mi corazón latir tan rápido que juraría que saldría de mi pecho._

 _— ¿Puedo pasar?_

 ** _¿Qué es lo que buscas?_**

 _— Pasa._

 _— Con permiso._

 ** _¿La verdad?_**

 _— ¿Qué ocurre Umi?_

 _— ¿Qué ocurre? Apenas ayer me dijiste que estás enamorada de mi y hoy desapareces ¿No crees que estaría preocupada?_

 ** _Gracias por preocuparte por mi..._**

 _— Bueno, ya viste que lo estoy ¿Algo más?_

 _— Si.— Umi me miró de forma intensa, como queriendo analizarme — Quiero la verdad. ¿Por qué me evitas?, ¿Porque te gusto?, ¿Porque te molesto?_

 _— No es eso..._

 _— ¿Entonces qué es Maki? Necesito saberlo..._

 _— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?_

 _Umi se acercó a mi y rodeó mi cintura, de inmediato me sonrojé._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad?_

 _— I-Idiota... Sueltame ahora..._

 _— Mi agarre no es fuerte, puedes apartarme en cuanto quieras... Pero no es eso lo que quieres ¿O si?_

 _Desvié la mirada, no iba a responder eso._

 _Umi tomó mi mejilla, de nuevo mi cuerpo se tensó. Después tomó mi mentón y me hizo mirarla._

 _— Maki... Me gustas..._

 _— Umi...— sus ojos me llamaban... Bésame, por favor..._

 _Por fin nuestros labios se unieron y un mundo de emociones explotó dentro de mi pecho. Tomé las mejillas de la peliazul e hice que se pegara más a mi cuerpo._

 _No podía hablar... Así que dejaría que mis acciones lo hicieran._

 _xxxxxxxxx_

El sonido de un arreglo de piano me despertó. Eran las 5:30.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, puse la cafetera a trabajar y me metí a bañar.

Al salir, el aroma a café y tostadas con mantequilla inundaba la cocina. Me vestí, perfume, sequé mi cabello y lo até en una trenza.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días.

— Te dije que no era necesario que te levantaras tan temprano.

— Lo quería hacer, es un día especial.

— ¿A si?

— Si ¿Sabes qué día es hoy o no?

— ¿Viernes?

— 8 de Noviembre.

— Si...

— Ah...— rodó los ojos y se volvió a la barra de cocina, reí ligeramente y me levanté a abrazarla.

— Feliz aniversario Umi.

Ella se dió la vuelta de nuevo y me abrazó.

— Feliz aniversario Maki.

Compartimos un tierno beso.

— Te amo.— acaricié su rostro. Aún a los 22 años, parecía el de una adolescente, justo como en esos tiempos — Hoy tuve un sueño peculiar, recuerdos.

— ¿De qué?

— Del día más feliz de mi vida.

— ¿Cuál fue?

— El primer día que te besé.— volví a unir mis labios con los de mi esposa — Fue y es tan dulce...

— Lo mismo digo, siempre me ha encantado estar así de cerca de ti...

— ¿Quién diría que la Umi de aquel entonces estaría diciendo estas cosas ahora?

— Podría decir lo mismo señorita tsundere .— me sonrió — Vamos mi ardiente doctora, que tu desayuno se va a enfriar.

— ¿Y si te quiero desayunar a ti?— susurré a su oído.

Sin decir nada volvió a besarme y me condujo a nuestra habitación.

Vaya, parece que llegaré tarde al hospital de nuevo.


End file.
